Reset Time
by StephanieSwan
Summary: A DAY TO LATE REWRITTEN - Bella has made a lot of mistake's in the last few years but will she have the chance to reset time and make everything good again or will she lose the only person that matter's to her at this time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mistakes Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Preface**_

_Everyone makes their fair share of mistakes in their life, It's what makes people who they are today, but I'm what people would call different, my life has been full of mistakes, ones that have led me down a dark path. If we could all make one wish in our lives mine would be to turn the clocks back and change all of the mistakes I made. I know this could affect everything I have today buts it's a risk I can take._

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_I came home from school that day, not knowing what to expect, and saw Edward sitting by my bedroom window, Gazing out and staring at nothing..._

_"Take a seat Bella" he said, His voice was careful and guarded._

_This can't be good I thought, Taking advantage of him not being able to read my mind._

_"wh...What's wrong?" I stuttered, afraid to ask. "Bella, I don't love you, I never have and never will, I'm sorry."_

_Slowly my knees collapsed, I fell to the floor, "n...no...You can't, you promised." I mumbled, as I started to find it hard to breathe._

_"Bella, I'm sorry, me and my family are leaving, so I come by to tell you to forget me, you are not good enough for me , and am sorry for the pain I have caused , Please promise me one thing , you won't do anything stupid and in return I will stay away."_

_I couldn't stand it any longer, I lashed out at him_

_"Edward I hate you, just go and never come back." I screamed at him, my eyes began to get heavy and silent tears rolled down my face._

_Calmly Edward approached me._

_"Bella love, please don't do this, it's not healthy."_

_I got up from the floor and stood there shocked did he just call me Love. My stomach started to get tighter as if it was tied up in knots and getting pulled, suddenly I felt the need to attack. I started to punch Edward forgetting how strong he was and hurt my wrist but I didn't care all I wanted to do is hurt him like he had hurt me,._

_"Don't you dare call me love you pathetic piece of trash." I screamed, while falling back to the floor and curling up into a ball, I stayed silent for awhile thinking about what was going to happen now, until Edward interrupted the silence._

_"Bella, please." Edward's velvet voice whispered to me as he knelt down in front of me."Would you at least speak to me?"_

_I just sat there ignoring him, trying to erase the pain I was feeling._

_"Bella, if you won't speak to me, then at least promise me you will careful, just because I am leaving doesn't mean that you can't fall in love with someone else , please Bella go live your life and forget that I ever existed. With that Edward left._

_Slowly, I stood up and walked towards the window, which Edward had just left through, but there was no sign of him._

_Quickly, I ran, not caring where I ended up, as long as I was away from forks and anything that reminded me of the Cullen's of him._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_This was the first mistake I made that led to all the other mistakes in my life, when Edward left I wasn't sure if I could live without him in my life and so I blocked out the world and ran away not caring who I hurt._

_**Flashback**_

_I ran for about an hour before I reached the destination I wanted to be in , i knew someone had to be there I just didn't know what to say to him ._

_Reaching his front door I started to become anxious what if he judges me or he doesn't want to know me anymore I couldn't take myself to knock at his door all I could see was the world closing in on me and I knew at the point I needed to get away._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_I wish I had knocked on his door and not been afraid of his reaction , at least then I could have had someone support me through hard times , but all i done was push him away and hurt him but he didn't deserve it._

_**Flashback**_

_Staring at the door I knew I had to leave before they seen me but I just couldn't leave without saying bye so I left a note_

_**The note**_

_Jacob_

_I'm sorry I'm writing this is in a note but I just can't face you right now, I can't be your best friend anymore I'm not the same girl I used to be when we made mud pies together in the summer, I've grown and Its time I need to find my wings and fly I don't think I will be back and don't bother looking for me because I don't want to be found and you won't be able to find me_

_Goodbye Love Bella xxxxx_

_I left the note where I knew he would find it and I left for good not looking back_

_**End of flash back**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_I know he found the note __because he tried to contact me but I just couldn't contact him back my mind wasn't in the right place all I wanted to do was find Edward My Edward and his family. I wish I did contact him back but I guess I'll have to live with that mistake until I can turn the clocks back. A few days after I left I found out I was pregnant but I was very confused because vampires can't have children._

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hi, I have decided to re-write always a day to late and make it into a new story called mistakes, It's took me awhile to figure out where I was going with the story and I have finally figured it out. New chapters will be coming soon please review. Thank you everyone who has been Patient xx**_

_**StephanieSwan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I got through my pregnancy as best I could and with the little money I had I was able to buy a small apartment but it just wasn't enough and I needed to go back to forks , to the people who missed me I just didn't realize that I had push them away.

_**Flash Back – Bella's Pov**_

_Pulling into the driveway of his house, I got out and ran towards the figure approaching from behind the trees._

_"JACOB." I shouted, running towards him, happy to see him_

_"Bella what do you want." he said, sounding irritated._

_I couldn't speak, I just felt hurt , shattered and heartbroken I knew he didn't want to see me he had somehow pushed all the feeling he had for me away and turned them into anger and betrayal I knew I deserved to be pushed away because it's what I done to him._

_"Follow me."_

_Jacob followed me to the car, not knowing what to expect, he looked into the car window and then turned back towards me full of rage._

_Is this why you have came back because you have had a daughter I see you moved on from Edward fast but I'm guessing her farther seen sense and left you just like Edward did , Bella I don't want to even look at you just leave. He whispered the last part and walked away leaving me standing next to my car, he didn't even look back he just kept walking._

**End of flashback – Bella's Pov**

I can still remember his eyes full of hate, I will never forgot them , he was like a different person , I didn't know him any more and I knew that if he reacted like that to be coming back how was everyone else going to react , I couldn't take it so once again I decided to run awau from my problem's. Before I left forks there was one place I needed to go first.

**Flashback – Bella's Pov**

Slowly I strolled out of the trees onto what used to mine and Edward's meadow, looking up the sky shone down onto the grass creating a spotlight effect, the trees swayed in the wind.

_"I don't love you Bella never have never will I'm sorry" – _What Edward said kept repeating itself over and over in my head

As my legs began to tremble beneath me, I felt a gust of wind pull me safe just like Edward always had, to settle me from the pain, but it wasn't him this time, as I pulled myself together finding my way to a nearby tree stomp shaped as a bench I started to wonder into my memories of me and Edward to a time he loved me leaving behind the present. Tears began to roll down my face as a song began to play in my mind.

As my eyes drew weary I drifted in and out of consciences…

"Bella" a voice echoed all around me. Opening my eyes slowly I noticed that there was a single light in the distance. No not a light a shimmer of glitter.

"Edward!"I shouted jumping up…and then I froze as I stared at someone who was not my Edward, how can I be so stupid? I thought to myself as I took in the features of the person who was not the man who my heart craved to see. She had long red wavy hair, a beautiful face and red eyes, it can't be. She looked at me with a wide smile on her face like she had just caught her meal I shivered.

"Victoria" I said before I stumbled backwards….

Trying to stay calm, I composed myself.

"What are you doing here,"I said, trying hard not to let her hear how scared I was.

**End of Flashback – Bella's Pov**

I don't remember much of what happened in the forest that night but I do know she changed me and left me for dead, while my daughter curled up into a ball next to me until I came around, I wish I wasn't changed the way I was, there was still things I needed to do but I couldn't do them now I had to go into hiding with my daughter.

* * *

**StephanieSwan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Flashback – Bella's Pov**_

_I felt someone beside me, trying to move I realized I was paralysed, trying to open my eyes I started to feel the pain get worse as my heart started to slow down I knew I was dying ,as I let out one last blood curling scream , my heart came to a stop._

_Opening my eyes everything seemed to be blurry blinking trying to get everything into focus I saw her lying on the grass curled up in a ball, she looked different as if I had been lying on the grass in pain for years, she looked about the age of three I could see by the way her skin was sparkling every time the sun shone down on her that she was a vampire, Edwards Daughter. I slowly approached her not wanting to scare her_

"_Aliah Baby is that you." I asked her calmly._

_Hearing my voice she turned around._

"_Mummy is that you." She whispered._

"_Yes baby girl it's me." I said watching her carefully as she stood up off the ground and ran towards me._

"_I thought she killed you mummy, she cried hugging me tight,_

_I stoked her hair and hugged her back "I'm ok baby everything's going to be ok."_

_**End of flashback**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

I couldn't go back to forks or to see Jacob, he told me to leave so that's what I did, but before I left, I made sure everything was how it should be.

**Flashback Bella's Pov**

_Picking Aliah up I carried her to the car at vampire speed and left the meadow for good, I needed to think of a plan fast not just to keep me safe but my daughter as well as she was half human._

_Driving to the end of the cliff I grabbed my daughter and jumped out the car letting the car roll over the end and we disappeared into thin air._

**End Of flashback**

That was the last time I went to fork's, I can't go back even if I wanted to because everyone thinks' I'm dead.

**Flashback Bella's Pov**

_Hiding in the tree's away from everyone, I could see fire crews and rescue services lifting my car from the water, I knew they weren't going to find any bodies but would still presume the owner drowned, I stayed watching for awhile when Charlie showed up, he seemed distressed when he saw my car, he was standing talking to one of the officers when he collapsed to the ground, he think's I'm dead._

* * *

**StephanieSwan **


End file.
